1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new hose coupling and to a new ferrule therefor as well as to new methods of making such a hose coupling and such a ferrule.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to make a hose coupling that comprises a ferrule having opposed ends and an insert interconnected to one of the ends of the ferrule so that an end of a hose can be inserted into the other of the ends of the ferrule and over the insert to be subsequently clamped between the ferrule and the insert, the ferrule being formed by radially inwardly forcing a tubular member in a machined die.